Reconstructing Us
by A-LovesHP
Summary: Hermione is suffering after the final battle and Ron is concerned. One-shot that could turn into a story if there's enough interest. R&R please and thank you! Trigger warning: PTSD
1. Chapter 1

Reconstructing Us

Hermione's POV:

It's two weeks after the final battle and I'm not okay. Hold on, let me rephrase that, it's two weeks after the final battle and I'm still on edge. I can't help it and I can't find a trigger. It happens at random times throughout my day. Sometimes it'll be in the kitchen, sometimes it'll be in my bedroom it's been two weeks and I still haven't left the burrow. I'm too afraid of the outside world and the reminders it brings. I haven't been sleeping well since the final battle. In the past two weeks I've slept 28 hours.

Reading isn't bringing the same comforts that it usually does, nothing that I enjoyed before the battle has actually. It's hard to focus on one thing for too long this is mostly due to the fact that my thoughts focus on the worry or the guilt.

Everything is a mindless blur. One hour blurs into the next, hours blur into days. Everything is numb.

I don't know what's happening to me. I should but I don't. I—I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm the smart one who would have ever thought I'd be the one falling apart. I guess we were all wrong.

* * *

Ron's POV:

Hermione hasn't said a word in almost two weeks. It scares me. It's not like I'm not trying believe me, I'm giving it my all to try to help her but nothing I do seems to help. I sit with her for hours on end either trying to get her to talk to me or trying to figure her out.

I'm the only one who seems to be alarmed. Everyone tells me she just needs more time but they misunderstand what alarms me. It's not that she's not acting like she was before the battle, its that she's not trying to talk about it. Maybe it's because no one knows Hermione like I do but I know there's something wrong. Hermione isn't someone who keeps things like this to herself. We've been in plenty of battles together and everyone we've talked about it afterwards. Except this one.

I can't help but wonder if it's because of what happened at Malfoy Manor. I don't voice this certain concern out loud. Partially because not everyone knows everything about what happened this last year. The other half is because if this _is_ all because of Malfoy Manor then I'm pretty sure Hermione doesn't want to deal with this publicly.

I'm really concerned. I don't know what to do.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Ron sits with me everyday. Sometimes he even sleeps in my room. He tries to talk to me and I can tell he's very worried about me somewhere in my mind I care that he tries but I can't find my voice to respond.

"Today Harry, Ginny, and I played Quidditch out back. It was just like old times except you weren't there pretending to understand what was happening." He smiles a sad crooked smile.

"I tried to read Hogwarts: A History yesterday. It's actually not half bad maybe I should have listened to you a those times when you told me I should read it,"

I try to listen to him focus on what he's telling me but most of time I can't.

* * *

Ron's POV:

I go into Hermione's room as usual only this time I don't plan on staying long. Today is Fred's funeral and I just planned on telling Hermione we'd be leaving for a while. I pushed open her bedroom door to see her sitting up in her bed staring at the opposite wall like always. I sit down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey 'Mione I can't stay for that long today. We're—we're burying Fred today. I can't believe he's gone. I'm in denial and I just miss him. I miss the way he used to constantly tease me and pull pranks on me. I'd give anything for him to be back here putting spiders in my bed." I tear splashes down my face and I hurriedly wipe it away. I sigh and then get up. "Well I—I have to go now." I turn to make my way towards the door when I feel I small hand reaching but not quite grabbing my hand.

I turn and look at Hermione.

"Wait?" She whispers. I nod in a stunned silence. Hermione gradually gets up and goes into her closet pulling out nice trousers and a blouse. I turn around once I understand she's changing. When she's done she grabs my hand.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods and we make our way down the stair and toward the garden.

* * *

A/N…Hello everyone! I've been in a writing slump these last few months I don't really know why I think it's because I couldn't find any inspiration but I don't know. I did work a little on an original work but that's just a little side project. Anyways I'm returning to the world of fan fiction with a Ron and Hermione story. It might turn into a actual story it could just stay a one shot it all depends on the feed back I get. I'm a bit rusty writing harry potter so cut me some slack please. Tell me what you think by leaving a review!

~A_LovesHP


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own Harry Potter all rights go to the brilliant J.K. Rowling!***

**Reconstructing Us**

Chapter 2

Ron's POV

Fred's funeral was short and sweet. I had been asked to speak but declined. Trust me I had tried but it never ended up how I wanted it to. George was the only one who spoke anyways so in the end it wasn't a big deal. I still felt like I should have though. George's speech was funny and reminiscent of the pranks they had pulled. Hermione and I sat next to each other through the whole thing. Every time I looked over to her she'd be staring blankly straight ahead of her.

I'm really worried about her.

After we helped clean up, we made our way inside the burrow. I walk Hermione back up to her room and grab her arm right before she goes inside.

"Listen…thanks for coming today it—it really means a lot to me." I hesitantly look up to her. She moves her eyes up to meet mine and nods. I stand there awkwardly for a few minutes before I turn to go back down stair but feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and Hermione drops her arm limply.

She takes in a slow breath. "I wanted to." She tries to force a smile but it doesn't quite get there. Now it's my turn to nod as she goes into her room and shuts the door softly. I go down the stairs and flop down in the couch, sighing frustrated. Ginny joins me on the other side shortly after.

"Hey Gin?"

She reads a magazine that sits on her lap and absent-mindedly stirs her tea. "Hmm?"

"Have you noticed how strange Hermione's been acting lately? Do you think something's wrong? Something more than just post-war grieving?" Ginny looks up from her magazine and thinks about it for a long moment before answering.

"Hermione's my best friend. So when I say that I've been watching her for the past week now, I mean it because I love her and know her better than anyone else. I was afraid something like this would happen. There's no doubt that something's wrong she's not sleeping well, she's not talking, and when she does come down here she looks like she's in pain." I mentally let out a breath of relief. I knew I couldn't be the only one who noticed something.

"I didn't want to bring it up again, everyone has their own troubles because of the war but Hermione's troubles… they're a lot bigger than I think everyone is noticing." Ginny nods and I run my hand through my unruly hair. "What do you think I should do Gin?"

"I think the best thing you can do is just keep talking to her and trying to get her to open up to you. But you won't get anywhere if she doesn't want to talk about it." I nod. Well a lot of use that'll be if we keep having the one-sentence conversations we've been having today. We're only scratching the surface of what Hermione's feeling by seeing her go throughout her day I can only imagine what I'll do when I know the full extent of it.

But I'm ready for it.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I wake up to another bland day. As I look out the window of the burrow and see the sun shining on Mrs. Weasley's Garden. I stretch and put on some old jeans and a t-shirt. I climb down the stairs with feather light steps that I've perfected over the years.

I decide to try sitting in the garden to clear my mind, maybe I'd figure some things out. I sit down on the cool grass, filing through the things that have happened that led me to how I am now.

The first thing that comes to mind is Malfoy Manor. My mind plays back the awful scene as it does during my nightmares. There's so much pain, blinding hot, searing agony ripping through my arm and spreading through my whole body. I can vaguely sense someone calling out for me but I'm not sure if that's just in my head or not. And then look up and see _her. You're a filthy mud-blood. _She says._ You are worth nothing, not even as much as the scum on the bottom of my shoes. _Then she goes back to carving into my arm. I want to cry but I have no tears left. I want to scream but I have no voice. She has taken all my will away and smashed what little hope I had into nothing.

Eventually I wish to die. I hope that someone will just end it because I can't stand one more minute of this hurt that I'm in. Then she picks me up but I can't see through the outstanding pain I'm in. Then I feel a different set of arms around me. I then feel a whoosh of air pass around us and feel us land on what I assume is a beach. I look up and see pair of blue eyes with some much worry in them looking down at me. _'Mione? _The person says. That's when I black out.

I blink tears out of my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying. Or that I had wrapped my arms around myself. Or that someone had been watching me.

* * *

Ron's POV

I wake up early like have been for these past two weeks. I just haven't been able to enjoy sleeping as much as I once did. The nightmares make sleeping more like a chore than an enjoyable thing to do. I go down the stairs and I'm just about to make myself a bowl of cereal when I see someone sitting in the garden. The longer I stare the more features I can make out. A girl with brown hair wrangled into a messy bun on top her head, with a t-shirt and jeans on. Hermione? I dash outside certain it is indeed Hermione but stop when I see her sitting on the grass staring calmly out into the meadow. I watch her for a long while observing her, wondering weather or not I should disturb her. It's not until I see her silently crying and wrap her arms around herself that I start to get concerned.

"Hermione?" I say softly. When there's no answer I try again a little louder.

"'Mione?" She blinks and I can see the confusion in her face as she looks down at her arms, noticing them wrapped around her. When her eyes meet mine I can truly see the trauma that lies within them.

* * *

**A/N…**

**So I decided to make this a chaptered story and have finally finished the second chapter no guarantees on how frequent the updates will be but I promise I'll try. Thanks for reading and the lovely reviews!**

**~A_LovesHP**


End file.
